A Second Chance
by Ms.Oblivion
Summary: First story please don't kill me! Follow Kaitlin on her adventures with the transformers. WARNING! There is both sad and funny moment inside. Please read! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Run freak were ganging on ya!" yelled the five boys to the girl they were chasing. "Please! Would you just leave me alone!" "Never!" "What did I ever do to you!?" "Nothing!" The girl turned back around and ran even faster then before. This was a common event in the little town of Jasper, Nevada. The group of boys was a group of bullies that always seemed to target one girl. The girl who they were chasing was Kaitlin Zuko, a quiet girl with many secrets about 18 years old has bight green short hair and pale skin with what look like pure silver eyes.

Kaitlin was terrified, but she know that she was on her own her parent wouldn't help her in any way. If she went home her mom would just let them in, then she would be trapped in her own house and beat with in an inch of her life. But if she lost them then went home she might have a chance to make it to another day of. 'I think it would be best if I choose the second- what the hell' she was cut off of her train of thought when a bight red Aston Martin stopped her in her tracks. Next thing she know her heard a noise and the sports car was changing right in front of her eyes. She slowly looked up to, what she would say was his face, his pale white face and looked into his blood red eyes. They locked gazes then she heard the boys yelling and cursing at her to show her face. She turned to look at her attackers then at the creature, and turned to have a what looked like a gun in her face, she gasped and ran back to the group of boys. The boys laughed at her as she ran their way, then they saw the robot. All but one gasped and ran nobody noticed but Kaitlin. She went to run back to the boy but it was too late all that was left was ashes and a pair of shoes with the feet still inside.

Just as he was about to shot the girl two more robots shot at him, one was blue and looked like a female while the other was green an looked rather clumsy. The blue one began to fight the red one while the green one transformed, into something that looked military to Kaitlin, and drove up to the girl and opened the passenger side door. "Get in and you'll be safe." He yelled and all Kaitlin could do to stand, node, and get in. Once she got in she heard him say "We need a ground bridge. Now." "Alright Bulkhead." was all that was said before a green spot appeared in front of them. Both robots sped to the spot and vanished.

As the flashing the green light stopped Kaitlin fond herself in a whole new setting and was stunned to say the least. As she looked around her eyes widened even more because four other of the robot things and five other humans staring at the vehicle she was in. 'wait a cotton picking minute I know those kids from school and is the fowly? I thought he died!' "Alright last stop now ya have to get out ok?" said the robot said in a rather sweet voice, one that Kaitlin didn't like not one bit, as he opened the passenger side door. She made an rather quiet growl as she got out, which as she could see shock the lot of them. "Um miss did you just growl? And if so what did you growl at, if you don't mind me asking that is?" asked a red and blue robot that looked like he was in charge. "You heard that?" she asked just a little surprised at this. "Yes, I did, now would you answer my question?" he replied calmly. "Uh ya I did just growl. And it was because of green dudes voice, it was a little to sweet for my liking. Sorry about that just instincts." Everyone just gave her strange looks. She just kept her eyes on the one who she thought was fowly. "Sorry do I know you? You just remind me of a old friend of mine. I use to call him fowly." She finally said. The older man seem to freeze as she said this. "Only one person called me that. Katfish?" she smiled and nodded her head. He returned the smile and climbed down form were he was standing and walked over to her. He looked her over as he said "Man I haven't seen you since I left you with the- wait a minute what happened to your neck?!" he partially yelled as he eyed her neck. "Mother did it." Kaitlin squeaked in an small voice.


	2. Author's Note

IMPORTANT NEWS!

~O~

Hey, folks! It's me, Oblivion, and I've got some good news and some bad news! The bad news is…I'm in a writer's block, with my story 'A Second Chance', so it most likely will be along time before I update it…but if you guys could give me some idea, it might get some of the creative juices flowing, and I might update sooner! And the good news is I will be updating my other two stories more often. 'Ask a Bat!' is getting a good number of questions, so keep sending them! 'Sticks and Stones' is coming along very slowly, but surely…

So, type ya later!

Oblivion.

~O~


End file.
